1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to an information generating apparatus and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The layout and function inside an integrated circuit (IC) need to be modified along with the change of design requirement. Different modifications result in ICs of different versions. An IC should be able to provide related information to the system in order to allow the system to manage/determine the version of the IC. For example, a version information generating apparatus is disposed in a timing controller (TCON, used in a display) for generating corresponding version information. The system can read the version information of the TCON through an inter-integrated circuit (I2C) bus.
However, in a real application adopting the conventional technique, besides modifying the corresponding mask in the TCON according to the design requirement, the mask corresponding to the version information generating apparatus should also be modified, which increases the cost.